wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arathi Basin
Arathi Basin, located in Arathi Highlands, is a fast and exciting Battleground. The Basin itself is rich with resources and coveted by both the Horde and the Alliance. The Forsaken Defilers and the League of Arathor have arrived at Arathi Basin to wage war over these natural resources and claim them on behalf of their respective sides. It is sort of a 'king of the hill' match, though with multiple 'hills'. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Arathi Basin Alliance Horde Human Undead 20-60 Central Arathi Highlands = Overview = Arathi Basin is a battleground wherein the goal is to control locations on the map ("Resource Nodes"). While a node is controlled, it generates resources for your side, and the first side to gain 2,000 resources wins the contest. Arathi Basin was introduced in patch 1.7. Also see: * Arathi Basin section at the Official site. * Other battlegrounds Warsong Gulch and Alterac Valley Maps * Goblin Workshop Basic Rules *Each side has up to 15 players. *There are five Resource Nodes on the map: the Farm, the Stables (ST), the Blacksmith (BS), the Lumber Mill (LM), and the Gold Mine (GM). *A node only earns resources when it is captured (see below). With the exception of possible strategic value, there is no difference between the nodes. *The rate of resource accumulation increases non-linearly as more nodes are captured. That is, if a side owns 2 nodes, it will not accumulate resources 2x as fast as when it only has 1 node. See the Strategy section below for more info. *Arathi Basin is banded by level, just like Warsong Gulch. The minimum level to join is 20, and different instances will spawn for players between levels 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59 and 60. =Accumulating Resources= Resources accumulate at the rates shown in the table below. For more information, visit Arathi Basin Strategy and Tactics Nodes Captured Resources Per Tick Tick Length (sec) Resources Per sec 1 10 11 0.9 2 10 10 1.0 3 10 6 1.7 4 10 3 3.3 5 30 1 30.0 So if your team has three nodes, their team has two nodes, and they lead 1800 to 1700, you can still win if no nodes change hands. But if your team is at 1600 you cannot win unless you gain control of four nodes. Entering Arathi Basin Battleground *The entrances to Arathi Basin are located in the Arathi Highlands zone. *For the Alliance, the entrance is located inside Refuge Pointe. *For the Horde, the entrance is just outside of Hammerfall on the north side. *Either side may also enter the Battleground queue through Battlemasters located in each capital city. Honor Rewards The game awards bonus honor (Formulas:Honor_System#Arathi_Basin) to everyone on your side of the match for reaching certain goals. Those goals are: * Collecting multiples of 330 resources (at 330, 660, 990 , ...), rewards 20 honor each (at level 60). * Winning the match rewards 20 honor (at level 60). Honor for lower level matches scales down from the amounts given. Other scored events are not granted honor. These include: killing blows, assaulting a node, capturing a node, and defending a node. Honor is awarded for honorable kills as normal. Winning a complete match (2000 resources and the win bonus) gives 140 honor (at level 60). It also awards 3 Arathi Basin Mark of Honor. Since Patch 2.0 there is no quest rewarding honor for 3 Arathi Basin Mark of Honor. Instead, they are used in conjunction with honor points to obtain PvP item rewards. Losing a match gives you less bonus honor depending on how many resources your side managed to collect before the loss. You will still accumulate some honor from honorable kills. You will receive 1 Arathi Basin Mark of Honor at the end of a loss, so you can still collect 3 Marks and turn in the quest when you have collected 3. On the Battlegrounds Holiday weekend for Arathi Basin, the bonus honor goals are: * Collecting multiples of 200 resources (at 200, 400, 600, ...), rewards 20 honor each (at level 60). * Winning the match still rewards 20 honor (at level 60). The total honor for the winning team on the holiday weekend is 220. The losing team only earns honor for resources collected; there is no additional bonus for a loss on the holiday weekend. Quests, Reputation, and Other Rewards *Near each entrance is an NPC who gives quests related to Arathi Basin. One quest can be completed simply by participating in a certain number of Arathi Basin battles, and another requires you to win the battle. *Doing battle in Arathi Basin improves your reputation with The Defilers (Horde) or The League of Arathor (Alliance). *When your reputation reaches Friendly, you can purchase special items from a vendor NPC near the battleground entrance. Regardless of your reputation, you can always browse the special items, have your armor repaired, and sell items to the faction vendor. *Reputation rewards **Collecting multiples of 200 resources (at 200, 400, 600, ...) = 10 rep (total 100 rep if you win) **Control Four Bases Quest = 800 rep **Win an AB Quest = 50 rep **Turn in For Great Honor (Horde) / Concerted Efforts (Alliance) = 100 rep On the Battlegrounds Holiday weekend for Arathi Basin, the Reputation rewards are: *Collecting multiples of 150 resources (at 150, 300, 450, ...) = 10 rep (total 130 rep if you win) Faction Reward System Arathi Basin items are now available by spending honor accumulated and a varying amount of Arathi Basin Mark of Honor. Though some of the Arathor and Defiler factions items have different names and artwork, their bonuses and equip effects are identical. The equippable items sold by these factions can be "upgraded" as you gain levels, allowing higher level players to receive faction rewards with better equipment bonuses. However, the exalted rewards are only available at level 60. Old Faction Reward System Prior to patch 2.01, by gaining enough faction, you could make yourself eligible for rare and epic equipment rewards, as well some consumable items that can only be used in battlegrounds. Though some of the Highlander and Defiler factions sell items with different names and artwork, their bonuses and equip effects are identical. The old system is listed below for those interested, but to obtain the rewards, you must use the new system described above. The equippable items sold by these factions can be "upgraded" as you gain levels, allowing higher level players to receive faction rewards with better equipment bonuses. However, the exalted equipment rewards are only available at level 60. Previews *Official Preview at WorldofWarcraft.com *Preview at WoW Guru = Strategy and Tactics= * Arathi Basin Strategy and Tactics for more details * Proud Aardvark's Arathi Basin Strategy Guide * http://blogs.usask.ca/wow/ Arathi Basin Strategy and Tactics. = News = Battlegrounds: Arathi Basin - Sun on 8/25/05 We've just added a new Arathi Basin section for the upcoming Battleground which features new rewards pages. Arathi Basin is currently being tested by players on our Public Test Realm, and once testing is complete, it will be included in our next patch for World of Warcraft. See the Test Realm patch notes for an idea of what else players can expect with the next patch. ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment ---- Arathi Basin Preview - Eyonix on 8/10/05 The war between Horde and Alliance has spilled onto a new arena. As resources are spent waging battle, both sides must find new territories to plunder in order to feed their ongoing war effort. The League of Arathor and the Forsaken Defilers have both been tasked with conquering the resource-rich Arathi Basin...and you have been drafted to help. Who ever takes the Basin will gain untold riches for their side and cripple the enemy. Find out how to win this all-new Battleground and discover what honors and rewards await those who find victory in Arathi Basin. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/images/arathi/ss5-thumb.jpg Click here to check out the preview. ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment Category:Battlegrounds Category:Battleground:Arathi Basin Category:Zone:Arathi Highlands Category:News Category:Added content